Make It Out Alive
by wordpineapple19
Summary: "Whenever I'm with you I feel alive. And that's more than enough for me." Or Annabeth has a nightmare and Percy knows they'll end up okay.


***taps mic and clears throat* So, uh, long time no see guys? Yeah. I have one word. College. Not an excuse, but as a freshman I'm starting to learn how to budget my time. But I think I'm to the point where I can get back into the writing groove. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this superangstysuperfluffy one-shot. In the meantime, I'll be working on Lethal With a Latte. Deal?**

 **Also, I have a question in the AN at the end! Please give your input.**

 **Disclaimer: Uncle Rick. All of it. Ight?**

 **Buckle your seat belts, kiddos. It's storytime.**

::

"PERCY!"

A falling sensation broke me from my frenzy, and I gasped when I hit the ground with a hard thud. My hands frantically felt the floor, loud whimpers escaping my lips. I tried to get to my feet, but ended up tripping through fabric. I fought desperately against the unnamed restraint before looking down. My legs were tangled in a sheet. My sheet. From my bed. Confused, I looked toward the ceiling ano saw the same dull planks of wood that I had gotten used to staring at. I whipped my head to face the other side of the room and saw my desk. The light was still on. I hazily remember leaving it on purposely. After being in perpetual darkness, I couldn't bring myself to turn it off.

I pressed a hand to my chest and felt that it was wet with sweat. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I couldn't get air into my lungs. Droplets raced down my face, and I couldn't tell if it was more sweat or tears.

I was in my room. I was on the Argo II. But that didn't make sense. I wasn't here. I was just in-

The visions started resurfacing again, and I blinked my eyes hard. They were so clear. So real. I squinted my eyes tightly willing them to go away. But they were there waiting for me. I could see them in the darkness behind my eyelids, taunting. As they caressed the back of my mind, a violent pain seared through my head. I ground the heels of my palms into my temples, and pulled my knees to my chest, letting out a strangled sob.

I heard rumbling coming from the hall, and my body immediately tensed. The door opened and slammed against the wall with a loud band. They were here for me. They were going to get me. I shut my eyes tighter.

Something grabbed my face and I let out another scream.

"Annabeth!"

That voice. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Annabeth." The voice tried again. The panicked tone turned determined. It penetrated the fear that had taken me hostage. Hesitantly, my eyes opened.

It took a second for my vision to focus. When it did, I became aware of bright green irises. They were focused intently on mine. Percy's hands gently gripped my face, but still held me with a certain urgency. He was searching my features, eyes skimming back and forth. He looked panicked and anxious all at the same time. His fingers shifted uneasily on my cheeks like he was unsure of whether to keep his hold on me or reach for his sword.

I glanced over his shoulder and took in the group huddled at the door. Slowly coming back to reality, I recognized them as the rest of my friends. Jason was completely across the threshold, mid lunge. His imperial gold sword raised above his head, ready to disintegrate whatever crossed his path. Piper stood close behind him, her own knife held in her outstretched arm. Her hair was all over the place and hung over half her face. While her posture screamed alert, her clouded eyes revealed that she was still half asleep. Hazel was out in the hall hand gripping her _gladius_ , knuckles turning white over the hilt. Next to her crouched a Bengal tiger, teeth bared. Leo, bless his soul, was holding a large crescent wrench like a baseball bat. They were ready to fight. Unfortunately, nobody could face my attacker. Not even more yself.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered lightly. But I couldn't look at him. I felt like I couldn't function. I couldn't even breath. "Annabeth, look at me. _Please_." He pressed his hand harder against my face, turning it to look at him.

I did. I lifted my own hand and laid it over his, trying to assure myself that it was real. Was he really here?

"Annabeth. It was a dream. Just a dream." He was here. It was a dream. I'm not there. I'm safe. I tried to take in a shaky breath but it got stuck in my throat causing me to gasp harder. "Hey, hey. Easy now."

Percy's hands slid down my face, over my neck, and gathered the hair that was resting there. He bunched it up in one hand, and returned the other to its original spot on my cheek. The base of my neck cooled instantly when air hit the layer of sweat. That seemed to clear my mind somewhat, and I was able to pull some air into my lungs. My grip tightened on Percy's hand that was now cradling my jaw. The warmth from his skin made my bottom lip tremble.

He bumped the tip of my nose with his. "Talk to me."

I opened my mouth slightly, but closed it just as quickly when I caught sight of our audience. The rest of the team hovered in the doorway. The defensive display had faded, but replaced itself with awkward shuffling and averted gazes. My cheeks brightened in embarrassment, and hid my face in Percy's hand. It just wasn't like me to lose my cool. But I felt like I had zero control.

The black-haired boy turned slightly to share a meaningful look with Jason. Jason, being his perceptive self, caught on quickly.

"Right," he grunted, "We're just going to go back to bed now. See you guys in the morning." Hazel and Frank (who was no longer a massive feline) took the cue and scampered down the hallway. Leo gave a hesitant two-fingered salute then followed. Piper still had her knife poised for attack, and had yet to leave her sleepy state. Jason lightly touched her shoulder, and put his hand on her wrist to lower her knife.

"Come on, Pipes. We're going to bed now. Okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." she shook her head. "Yes." She answered more confidently. "We should leave." Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and together, they exited the room.

Percy looked back at me and frowned. The crease between his eyebrows deepened and I could see the deep purple under his eyes even in the dark. He look so tired. So grown up. He looked nothing like a teenager should. But I guess I could say the same for myself.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's get you up." He got to his feet and bent down towards me. Wrapping his hands under my armpits, he hauled me into a standing position. When I went to hold my own weight, my knees buckled in exhaustion.

"Woah." His arms slid around my waist and caught me. "I've got you." One of his arms went to the back of my knees and scooped me up. He carried me the short distance to my bed, and carefully set me down. He crossed the room and shut the door leading to the hallway.

He started toward my desk, hand reaching for the lamp.

"Don't," I jumped. "Leave it. Please." He gave me a once over then nodded.

When he got back to my bed, he crawled in behind me and leaned his back against the wall. Reaching out, he once again embraced me in his arms, and pulled my back against his chest. He tangled his legs with mine, and buried his face in my neck.

We sat in silence. For how long? I couldn't tell. I stayed focused on his deep breaths and the small kisses he pressed against any skin he could reach.

My heart descended from my throat and I spoke up. "We were there again. We were being attacked by the _arai_. They were everywhere. I couldn't see you. I could hear you though. You we're screaming for me. You were screaming in pain. But I couldn't do anything. I-I had to stand there and listen to you. Every time I thought I got close, I ended up being mile away again. Percy, I was going to lose you." His arms banded tighter around me. His breathing became uneven. "How are we going to live like this? The nightmares. These-these are so different. The things we saw. We're never going to be able to forget them. I see them every moment of everyday. It doesn't matter if I'm awake, or if I'm asleep. I see monsters stretching on for miles. Knowing there was no way we were going to make it out alive. I-I can't-"

I cut myself off with an impromptu sob. I clutched Percy's arms that were wound around my waist.

I got that feeling of being trapped again. I could smell foul sulfur. I felt myself burning from the inside out. Fire sloshing in my stomach. I could hear cackling, and growls. They mixed with agonizing screams that sounded so much like Percy. I felt claws digging into me, shredding my skin.

Then I felt lips.

A different type of warmth broke through.

It spread from my mouth and through my veins to the rest of my body. Steady fingertips skidded softly against my collarbone. Every torturous sensation I felt melted until the were gone.

When Percy pulled away he looked me in the eye.

"We did make it out alive."

I worked on steadying my breath. Gray met green when I caught his gaze. I whimpered.

"Did we?"

Percy didn't respond. He just held my stare. Eventually a small smile crept on his face. It wasn't his signature easy going grin, but somehow it was still reassuring.

"I guess, maybe it's hard to tell isn't it? The dreams…they make you feel like you never really left." I knew that he had nightmares too. But only because he confided in me. His came silently. They trapped him in his own mind. He didn't scream. He barely moved. He just suffered.

The thought made me tear up again.

He shifted us slightly so that I was facing him more.

"But, you wanna know a secret?" His tone made my lip twitch upward for a split second.

"What?"

"Whenever I'm with _you_ I feel alive. And that's more than enough for me." He lightly pecked the tip of my nose and began brushing his fingers over the tears that fell due to his confession.

I hiccuped and placed my hand over my mouth in an effort to compose myself. Percy gave a half hearted chuckle.

He tucked me into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"We're gonna be okay, Annabeth. Maybe not now. Honestly, with the whole dirt face thing going on, probably not in the near future," I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my lips. "But at some point, we will be. As long as we're together, right?"

I slowly brushed the dark bangs from his face. Then, I placed both of my hands on each of his cheeks and brought my lips to his as an answer.

Maybe we _did_ make it out alive after all.

::

 ***stuffs another truffle in my mouth* my poor babies deserve better. But where's the fun in that?**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Stuff you liked. Stuff you didn't. Your favorite ice cream flavor. I love hearing and learning from you guys!**

 **So, about that question. Actually it's more of a request. Can you guys drop the names of some of your favorite fics? Ones that you recommend. It would be much appreciated!**

 **Well that's it I guess. Stay beautiful and strong, you lovely humans!**

 **::**

 **Gray :: John 3:16**


End file.
